Back together
by GGGV
Summary: Joe and Natalie reunite after brief split


Back together

"Shut up Joe" she said in a breathy tone as she gently caressed his head.

He smiled.

Natalie continued to clean the blood from his face. She sighed.

"What am I doing?" she paused "why am I here making Jason look good one more time?"

• "He wouldn't stop texting to remind me about the photo ops and press events for today."

• "Well you had to be here today anyway"

• " Yeah I know but not with him, this is the last time!" she said in a sad regretful tone.

• "Is that why you left in such huff, you didn't really want to leave? I knew it!" he says with that goofy smile when he's right.

• "Oh god you're always knowing something, stop trying to read me Joe" she says in that sarcastic tone hating when he's right. She wasn't about to let him know that, not yet anyway.

After Tasha's conviction Joe needed to talk but now he couldn't just walk into Natalie's office and interrupt her anymore so he did the next best thing. Fueled by whiskey he crashed the MCC/Polycon press event. Natalie wasn't exactly surprised to see him. Knowing how sensitive he is she knew that when he was powerless to help someone he took it hard. She was actually relieved and happy to see him.

• "So what now Joe, do I just walk out here with you and live happily ever after?"

• "You can try, I know it'll be easy for me. I miss you so much babe. I can't believe that after only a few nights together how empty my life would be without you. Oh I'm definitely in love with you.

• "Stop, stop I don't want to hear this" moving away from him slightly shaking her head but she really wanted to, she needed to.

• "Listen I not trying to pressure you into anything I just wanted you to know how I felt because I didn't think I'd see you again.

• "How did we get here? How did we start out hate fucking to..to…

• Joe finished the sentence " to making love?" reaching out to hold her hand.

Joe pulled her towards him wrapping his hands around her small waist. She loved his firm but tender grip, it made her feel like a woman. He wasn't impressed by the armor she kept around her heart because he could see right through it. She was far more sensitive than she let on.

• "why do you even want me anyway" she said in self deprecating tone while playing with his tie " I'm not even nice to you. I can't get rid of you"

• " why do I want you? Are you kidding me…..you're smart, sexy, funny, strong, a good listener, sexy…...".

• "You said that already" interrupting him.

• "See, you were listening" then he kissed her gently on the mouth slightly inserting his tongue and her body relaxed. His kisses had the effect on her.

This brought a slight smile to her face. He was making progress. He couldn't help Tasha but he had hope to salvage this burgeoning relationship. Was it a relationship or a series of hook ups. He wanted her in his life and his bed every night and not just for a few hours.

• "Natalie why don't you come by the house later….. maybe…...stay? You still have the keys right?

• "What are you saying Joe, you want us to live together…. like I mean a real couple? trying to sound above it all but secretly overjoyed. " Okay but only to talk about it".

After spending the better part of her morning fake smiling standing next to Jason knowing that Gavin was lurking nearby, she realized that it was time to move on. Was Joe convenient or did she really have feelings for him? She didn't hate him, she never hated him. He certainly had moments when he was a complete jerk but Joe liked helping others, he cared about women and their needs. Natalie needed someone to care for her without reciprocity at least until she was ready to give the same. Joe was patient, he would wait. She was worth it.

Joe had to pick up his car from the courthouse. He'd been drinking he decided to leave it behind after the trial.. Natalie left for Joe's house shortly after he left the press event and arrived at the house to find he was not there. She took her luggage out the trunk her Mercedes, luggage that had been in the car for three weeks now. She let herself in. This gave her a chance to decide if she actually wanted to do this, but then he pulled into the driveway.

• "Hi Honey I'm home" he said humorously as he walked through the door almost tripping over her luggage. Then coming to hug her

• " You are so irritating," she said while giggling pushing him away, she loved it. He always made her laugh.

• "You have three bags. When did you move out? This looks like everything you own."

• "Maybe everything you own can fit in one of these bags but this is not even half my stuff. You'd need a bigger house for all my stuff. I moved out three weeks ago. I couldn't stay in that house anymore, it was too much ...too empty...too too lonely..

• "Where have you been staying?'. In a concerned almost scolding tone.

• "My office couch and a local bed and breakfast. I even thought about renting a house nearby"

• "You could have stayed here, I offered you the top drawer".

• "Yeah the top drawer but not closet space. I'M NOT YOUR SIDE PIECE JOE ! The least you could have done was offer me some fucking closet space.

• "Why so your blouses can insult my shirts all day?

• They burst into laughter then Natalie says " I can so see that happening"

• "Wait does this mean you'll stay?"

Natalie unpacked her things which was easier than she thought it would be. Joe came up behind her sliding his arms around her burying his face in her hair. She missed his touch and his smell. She turned around to face him, she draped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply and passionately. Joe immediately became erect and began rubbing against her grabbing her butt squeezing it. He would fluctuate between being rough and gentle, he too was in conflict with what she was to him. They had only just started to make love after what was supposed to be their one and only date. He loved fucking her silly but making love to her was magical. It was like choosing between your favorite things.

• "You owe me an apology" she said between kisses. " You said some bad things to me the last time I saw you and I expect you to apologize…. multiple times if you know what I mean. Tracey is waiting for you to say you're sorry up close and in person." she said in seductive slightly submissive voice. "So when are we going to have make up sex"

• "I can't figure out whether I'll fuck you death or take my time so can touch you, smell you and taste you." As he ran his hand up and down inside her panties, she was so wet and he wanted to be in her now but he'd wait because he had other business to attend to…..Tracey.

While kissing he walked her backwards towards the bed. They had shed most of their clothes by then, Natalie in her lacy underwear and Joe in boxers. She had already pulled his shirt off. Joe lowered down onto her slowly kissing her moving from her mouth to her neck. She twisted and pumped her hips upwards towards. Working his way down to her breast he gently sucked and kissed them. She pushed his head downward between her legs.

• "Oh please Joe don't make me wait, I need you, I want you.

He slowly pulled her panties off and he could smell her readiness He liked her sweet musky smell down there. He imagined it like the way a male in the wild knew his female was ready and she was definitely ready. Joe parted and lifted her legs licking her inner thigh teasing and arousing her further. She moaned almost to the point of begging.

Joe was no stranger to this act. Natalie would never let him perform oral on her, she thought it too intimate. Now that she is ready to move on she'd allow him into her most vulnerable area beside her heart. His tongue was soft ,sure and strong, she wished that he still had the mustache so she feel it rubbing and tickling on her.. Licking and sucking in the most rhythmic motion quickly brought her to edge then he'd stop and start again in a tantric like session.

She wrapped her legs around his neck letting know she couldn't hold back anymore. With one final stroke from his tongue she yells out explodes in his mouth.

-"Holy shit you're a gusher !" he says in amazement with face covered with her wetness as Natalie laid there quivering and weak form orgasming.

-"No one …..has ever….. made me do that before" she said breathlessly.

-" We're going to have to do that more often"

Joe runs to the bathroom to freshen up but quickly returns to the bed to keep the mood. He looks down at Natalie still feeling her orgasm and mess she made. She would not have any problem accepting his enormous size being relaxed and fully aroused. He positions himself over her looking into her eyes. Pulling him down to her she kisses him, he ease into her and she lets out a deep moan. Joe knew he wasn't going to last long at this rate but he didn't have to because she had been taken care of.

Alternating between manhandling her and cherishing her he ravished her body. She was so wet and soft. Her hand dug into the skin on his butt and back. She writhed beneath him pumping and wrapping her long legs around him. It had been twenty minutes of pumping, grabbing, biting and moaning then both released in a burst of simultaneous orgasms. Then a sound Joe dreaded became all too clear to. The annoying neighbor with basketball bouncing.

\- "Way to go Joe two times" Yells his neighbor .

-"Shut the fuck up and mind your business" Joe yells back .

-"Close the fucking window next time" while bouncing ball even harder.

\- "He's just jealous Joe besides I don't mind an audience." she says teasingly.

They both looked at each other, laughed and kissed. She usually jumps right out of bed immediately but allowed him to hold her as she quickly feel asleep.


End file.
